Girlfriend
by ObsessivePrincess
Summary: Renee Haters Read This! It's the annual JAG charity show and Mac decides to sing. Harm is watching on with Renee, wearing his dress whites and his signature flyboy grin I might add!


_**Okay, My first one shot. I personally dont think its Very good but I thought the idea was funny!**_

**_Disclaimer: I dont own JAG or the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne._**

_This is it. It's my turn. I can't help but feel queasy. Harm is out there with his girlfriend. This could all very easily blow up in my face. Infront of the whole JAG committee!_

_'Hey! Hey! You! You!' I punch the air and point in the vague direction of my sailor. Oh how damn sexy he is in dress whites. I remember the what he said in the rose garden.. 'You know what they say about dress whites and gold wings.' I told him he was wrong but he was so damn right!_

__

'I don't like your girlfriend!' I glance to Chloe and wink. She knows what I'm up to...she's young, but dammit she's smart!

'No way! No way!' I have my feet firmly on the ground. I found this song on Chloe's CD's and love it. I don't usually like music like this but Renee is such a bitch, she deserves me to like it!

'I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend' This is when I point to Harm. Renee looks disgusted. Bitch. I wish I could just throttle her. I mean, I know I'm trying to steel her boyfriend infront of her but come on, Harm and I have been dancing around eachother for years, it's about time we got a shot!

'Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me' He truly does. I see it when he looks at me...plus Chloe, Mattie and Harriet told me. I'm not supposed to tell anyone I know, but he told Mattie he loved me a while back. Shhh!

'No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend' I see Harm grin and he lets go of Renee's arm. When she see's his grin, she stomps off, leaving the building completely. Yess! I have a chance! Harm grins and makes his way to front row.

'You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious' Okay, so slightly embarrassing. I don't fancy the whole of JAG knowing what I think of Harm, but I decided to chance it. If it means we can be together, I'll do anything.

'I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?' Harm grins and I swing my legs over the stage as I sit on the edge.  
'Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the kick ass marine princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right' It's true. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. Oh god! He's comign over! Compose yourself Marine!

'She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better'  
'I think we should get together now' Harm sings this line to me, as he takes my hand and places a gently open kiss on it.  
'And that's what everyone's talking about!' Harriet screeches from the side of the stage.

'Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I should be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Don't think you'll need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I should be your girlfriend' I grin and stand up, causing Harm to hop onto the stage with me.

'Hey! Hey! You! You!  
You know that I love you  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your husband!' Harm shocked me with that last line! Is he serious, because my head is screaming YES YES YES!

'I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again' Harm laughs. I know he's remembering the day Chloe turned up at JAG. She said he was all I ever talked about.  
'So come over here, tell me what I want to hear' I back up and go to the back of the stage, wagging my index finger, gesturing for Harm to come closer.

'Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again' Harm takes me by the waist and begins to dance with me as I sing.

'Cause she's like so whatever  
We could do so much better  
I think we should get together now' We sing in unision as the JAG team sing the next line.  
'And that's what everyone's talking about!'

'Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend' All the time, Harm and I remain physically connected, with his hand on my waist. We're staring into eachothers eyes. Nothing can break the contact.

'Oh  
In a second I'll be wrapped around your finger  
Cause you can, cause you can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
We're so stupid  
What the hell were we thinking?  
Oh  
In a second I'll be wrapped around your finger  
Cause you can, cause you can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
We're so stupid.' I sing to Harm and the Admiral's voice bellows.  
'Rabb! Why the hell weren't you thinking?'

'Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your husband.'  
'Marry me.' Harm speaks this time, causing me to stop singing. How can I sing when he's infront of me on one knee? Sure, theres no ring, but god!

'What?' I ask, as the music stops abruptly.

'Marry me.' He says, still on the floor. I drop the Mic and kneel down.

'Harm...I love you, but I don't want you giving up every-' I love him. With all my heart. Im in love with him. I want to marry him, I do, but it means one of us giving up our careers so we can get married. We don't need a piece of paper to prove anything.

'Say yes Mac. I don't care what I have to give up. I love you. Say yes.' Ahh what the heck! He's just too damn sexy and gorgeous to resist! I love him! I love him so much! Yes! Yes! Yes!

'Yes!' I scream and kiss him passionately, for the first time in front of anyone.

'FINALLY!' Screams come from the crowd. Chloe grins and runs up to us on stage.

'So...this is kinda wierd huh...you're going to be my brother in law...and Mattie's going to be your daughter Mac...wow, good luck with two teenage girls!' She grins, causing everyone to Laugh. I just look at Harm and he kisses me once more.

Well, one things for sure, Harriet may know what she'll be doing for the next eighteen years, but I know what I'll be doing tonight..well...it kinda has to have two people...but I'll be there!


End file.
